


Daydreams of Him

by Torrin



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Memorials, Sad Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna returns to Zanarkand to be with Tidus. All goes as it usually does, sad memories. Yet no matter how sad it is, she loves Zanarkand. Homeland of Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda off characters but i just thought what if!

She stood and watched the sun fall behind the ruined city of Zanarkand. Pyreflies floated about, the lost lives of innocents in this pathetic place. She found it sad, that those were all people a thousand years ago. Some could have even been Jecht’s, while he served as Braska’s Final Aeon. Maybe a few were Auron’s from the past, when he died trying to kill Yunalesca. It was here that her lover was from. Tidus. Hearing his name brought both sorrow and joy to her. It was barely over a year ago that he sacrificed himself to save Spira. But one question rang in her mind: “Was living in peace worth not being with him?” And she always had the same answer. It was what he would want. Then she thought about his Zanarkand. The one all lit up and full of cheer. The one where there were Blitzball games every night. He would play and win as always, and he’d have the grin on his face. The right corner of his mouth higher than the left. This was the grin she fell in love with. She drifted away into this fantasy world, forgetting about life. 

“Yunie, you ought not to stay here too long, ya?” She almost jumped out of her skin.

“Yes Wakka. Let’s go.” And just as easily as they came, they left the city of sorrow known as Zanarkand.


End file.
